carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline of Brunanter history
This is a Timeline of Brunanter history. Early history *276- The Romans found the settlement of Villa Fulvia *380- Villa Fulvia is abandoned *525-530- The Vandals briefly establish control of Brunant and found a military outpost west of Carrington *534- The Byzantines take control of the islands after the Battle of Brontium (a naval engagement forming part of the Vandalic War) *535-540- Brezonde, the oldest inhabited settlement in Brunant, is founded by the Byzantines *712- Niesium is founded as the second Byzantine settlement in Brunant *817-818- the Umayyad Caliphate conquers Brunant from the Byzantines *1229-1235- Brezonde Castle is built by the Arabs in response to increasing Aragonese invasions *1244- Aragonese troops lay a month-long siege of Brezonde Castle before capturing it and defeating the Arabs *1250-1300- The Barzuna language begins to take shape 14th Century *1353- Middleton is founded by Aragonese settlers *1398- the town of Carona (modern-day Sint-Anders) is founded by Venetians 15th century *1408- Discovery of the Brunanter islands by Dutch mariners *1411- First settlement of the Dutch is founded at Grijzestad *1415- Brasefort's Revolt begins in Niesburg, which will last nearly 30 years *1427- the Declaration of Independence of Brunant is declared by members of the Convention of Grijzestad *The War of Independence takes place between the Venetians and Brunanter Dutch *The Brunanter Republic is founded as the first modern state on the islands *1439- Hans Niehorster is appointed President of the Brunanter Republic, serving for nearly 20 years *Roodstad is founded as the first town in Helmond Parish and the west coast of Central Island *1462- Mohamed Reis leads his first raid on the town of Brunant *1475- President Leuvis Van Damme declares himself king, marking the foundation of the Kingdom of Brunant. *1480- Much of Grijzestad burns down in a massive fire *1482- The Royal Guard is founded 16th Century *1501- Pirate Kemal Reis lays siege to Middleton and conquers the town *1517 - The Veldwachter is added to the Royal Guard. *1533- The Kingdom of Brunant attempts an invasion of Rose Island, but the invasion forces are quickly repelled by the Spanish. *1554- Adrianus Graf discovers the ruins of Villa Fulvia *1560- Koningstad is founded as a retreat for the country's wealthy, and later the king himself 17th century *1613- The Realmarine is founded with the commisioning of the Koningin Marie *1646- Grijzestad University is founded as the first university in Brunant *1663- Civil War breaks out between king Pieter I and the royalists against his nephew Karl Van Draak and the reformers *Van Draak defeats the king at the Battle of Grijzestad and is later proclaimed king *The Bill of Rights is introduced 18th century *1713- Roseland becomes a British possession following the Treaty of Utrecht *1756- French (and later Libertan) troops invade Brunant as part of the Seven Years' War *1757- Grijzestad is beseiged by the French for one year *1778-1781- The Borderers Revolt takes place throughout Central Island *1780- Charles Town is founded that year as Brookford, by displaced Borderers *1784- James Carrington invades Brunant and takes control of the islands *King Pieter I is deposed in favor of his nephew, Adrian *1791- 500 of Carrington's forces invade Aurora but are massacred by the French garrison stationed on the island *1795- the Royal University of Koningstad is founded 19th century *1800- Dutch royalists stage a coup and have Carrington arrested, though he is quickly freed by supporters and forces King Adrian II to exile *Ambroos I comes to the throne, marking the start of his eventful 23-year reign *1802- Brunant's current constitution is signed into force by Ambroos I and President David James Carrington *1814- Brunant enters the Napoleonic Wars against the French and is led by the brilliant Marshal Owen Halsey MacLellan *1826- the first exposition of Neoclassical art takes place in Koningstad *1869- the first railroad in Brunant begins construction *1881- The Liberal Revolution breaks out in response to King Johan I's tyrranical rule and succeds in deposing him *1882- Filip Van Buskirk is elected as the first democratically elected president of Brunant 20th century *1909- Stefanus Varne is elected president and becomes the longest serving one, holding office until his death in 1922 *1913- King Pieter II is assassinated by an extreme conservative in a plot to rid the government of its liberal leaders; Johan takes over as king. *1916- Brunant enters the Great War in alliance with the Triple Entente *1917-1920- Prohibition is introduced in Brunant, which ends up benefiting mobsters and many politicians. *1918-1920- Brunant goes through a mild recession *1930s- Brunant is hit hard by the Great Depression, with unemployment nearing 20% in 1934 *1941- Brunant is invaded by German troops, marking the start of three years of Nazi rule *1944- Brunant is liberated by U.S. troops *1961- Brunant switches from driving on the left to the right in early October *1963- The Golden Anniversary of King Johan II is celebrated in Brunant. This is the first time a monarch has reached 50 yearson the throne. *1966- Barzona Libre begins its terror campaign with the kidnap of Brezonde mayor Henrique Capels *1978- President Eugen Sherman is the first president to resign, following corruption charges *1978- Silvia Van Damme is elected the first female president *2003- Barzona Libre carries out its deadliest attacks ever *2011- Roseland joins Brunant as the 12th parish *King Marten II dies at the age of 88 and is replaced by Prince Anthony as king * Category:Lists